emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5188/5189 (6th January 2009)
Matthew is laid to rest, but Jimmy’s fragility breaks when he is told that Tom’s gravestone has been defaced. Meanwhile, Ross pins his hopes on Jasmine. Plot Ross tells the police that Jasmine can back up his story that he turned up and left Shane’s flat without even stepping foot inside. However, when Jasmine is questioned by the police she lies claiming it is possible that Ross could have been in Shane's flat. Eli tells Debbie and Jasmine that Ross is still being questioned and that he is not going to shed a tear after what he did to his brother. Jasmine, however, is sickened at to what she has done. Donna finds Ross in the cells and asks if he killed Shane. Ross is hurt she could even ask but before they can talk further Donna is bundled out of the cells by a colleague. Donna witnesses Ross being charged with murder and is crushed by his perilous situation. Elsewhere, Ashley tells the Kings of Tom’s defaced gravestone and it proves to be the final straw for fragile Jimmy. He heads to the Woolpack and almost provokes a fight with Zak. Attendance for the funeral is scant and it's clear that nobody is comfortable with the service. During Matthew’s funeral, Jimmy angrily demands to know who defaced Tom's grave. As he speaks a final mourner slips into church – it's Anna. He singles out people who could have a motive then storms out in disgust. Carl then delivers a eulogy for Matthew mentioning how much he loved Anna. They eventually lay Matthew to rest without further interruptions and afterwards Anna leaves the village to start a new life. At the wake, Carl thanks Chas for coming to the funeral insisting she got him through the day. They hug and Chas finds herself enjoying being close to him again. Before the moment can get any more passionate, Chas pulls away and returns home. After enjoying a drink to wind down after a hard day Chas finds a can of spray paint and realises it was Aaron who defaced Tom's grave. Cast Regular cast *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Carl King - Tom Lister *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Lexi Nicholls - Sally Oliver *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Ross Kirk - Samuel Anderson *DC Nick Henshall - Michael McKell *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Lily Butterfield - Anne Charleston *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Anna De Souza - Emma Davies *Jake Doland - James Baxter *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Donna Windsor-Dingle - Verity Rushworth Guest cast *Charlotte Beecham - Emma Hartley-Miller *DS Karen Williams - Annie Fitzmaurice *Charles Vaughan - Richard Cole *Dean Morris - Marc Bolton *Richard Montclare - Dominic Jephcott *Pam Montclare - Catherine Rabett Locations *Mill Cottage - Living room *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Hotten Police Station - Interview room and Ross' cell *Hotten Road *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar and car park *St. Mary's Church - Nave/altar and exterior *Cemetery *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge *Brook Cottage - Living room Notes *Final appearance of Emma Davies as Anna De Souza. *This was a one-hour episode. *''My Immortal'' by Evanescence is used as incidental music for the episode's final scenes when Jimmy tearfully fills in Matthew's grave, watched by Anna as she is driven out of the village, Ross is charged for Shane's murder and Jasmine contemplates what she has done. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,970,000 viewers (20th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes